Something Like That
by xNJx
Summary: "C'était bête de perdre espoir pour si peu, non ?" / Tony Stark, un homme qui mène une vie simple et monotone vient d'apprendre qu'il est atteint d'un cancer. Il va mourir. Alors c'est ce même jour, sur la route qu'il empreinte tous les jours, qu'il décide de changer de vie. De vivre avant de mourir. (UA - Avengers - Multi pairing - M par précaution)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

...

C'était bête, bordel. De perdre espoir pour si peu.

Quoi, pour si peu, vraiment ? C'était quoi, si peu, déjà ? Mais mince, il allait mourir. Il avait ce putain de cancer qui lui rongeait la vie et qui s'amusait à déguster les restes. Ouais les restes. Il était déjà bien arrangé, le pauvre.

Le voilà chancelant avec une bouteille à la main, jurant au ciel d'aller se faire foutre. Son portable hurlait dans la poche intérieure de son chic et précieux costume du travail. Avec des larmes de rage, il arracha sa cravate et balança son portable au loin.

Il savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait, pour le coup. Il allait mourir et puis allez, avec quoi, de la chimio de merde il pourrait survivre une ou deux années de plus. Une ou deux années à faire quoi ? A suer sa race derrière un bureau, toujours accoutré d'un stupide costume, à sourire à de sombres connards qui s'en foutaient royalement de lui.

C'était bête, bordel. De perdre espoir pour si peu.

Il ne voulait pas que les choses se finissent ainsi, et Pepper méritait pas de s'inquiéter dans leur maison moyenne, de classe moyenne. Pepper méritait pas de rassurer leur fils à coup de « T'inquiète pas mon chéri, papa est retenu au travail c'est tout, » alors même qu'un autre petit arrivait.

C'était pas juste et c'était bête.

Mais Tony s'en foutait, pour le coup. C'était sa vie qui allait cesser, et il voulait pas qu'on choisisse pour lui.

Son enveloppe -son corps si vous préférez, quelle différence de toute façon, quand on va crever, les mots, les mots, ce ne sont rien que des mots- chancelait dangereusement sur le bord de la route. Oui, il avait décider de s'arrêter, parce que les larmes de rage brouillaient sa vue et il risquait l'accident.

Ouais, il savait que c'était con d'avoir peur d'un accident lorsqu'on allait crever d'un cancer des poumons.

« Excusez moi, monsieur ? »

Tony se retourna brusquement. Il croisait tellement personne sur cette route qu'il avait sursauté, en fait. Une petite route de campagne bien pourrie, où seuls les habitués circulaient -ou les villageois qui connaissaient ce raccourci sinueux.

A bord d'une _Chevrolet_ , une camionnette, il y avait un petit groupe. Quatre en fait. Tous plutôt jeunes. Au volant, c'était un type avec des cheveux blonds qui portait une chemise bleue. A côté de lui, une rousse qui mâchait paresseusement une chewing gum. Derrière eux deux, un type silencieux aux cheveux corbeau qui lisait sûrement un vieux bouquin, et un type avec des lunettes. Plutôt sage, lui.

« Il reste une place. On vous dépose ? »

Et puis, là, Tony se dit ''Mince quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?''

Il ne songea pas à Pepper -oui c'était un véritable connard, un enculé tout ce que vous voulez ok-, ni à leur fils Happy, ni au petit qui allait arriver.

De toute façon il allait mourir.

Il voulait de l'aventure, avant d'y passer.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste de costume, ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et la sortit de son pantalon avant de se diriger lentement vers la camionnette.

Il voulait savoir ça faisait quoi de se sentir vivant.

Vivre avant de mourir. Pour lui, ''vivre'' avait toujours été quelque chose de vague. _Quelque chose comme ça._

…

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ce que Tony avait fait ? Il était monté dans la camionnette, n'avait pas regardé derrière lui et s'était installé à l'arrière à côté du type qui portait des lunettes.

Le blond baraqué qui conduisait la camionnette avait redémarré. La rousse qui mâchait son chewing gum lui avait fait un clin d'œil. L'autre type, celui avec le bouquin, n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son précieux ouvrage.

Bon. D'accord. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué au juste ?

Il ne regrettait pas, non. Il n'en était tout de même pas là. Dans son esprit, il y avait toujours les mêmes questions, les mêmes doutes mais surtout, la même colère. Un cancer. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, sans rien faire de sa vie. Bon, c'est vrai, techniquement il avait fait des choses dans sa vie. La réussite, l'amour, le travail, tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas juste de mourir après une vie aussi simple.

Il avait certes usé de l'alcool et de la cigarette, mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher sinon. Pas d'infidélités, pas de pas de travers au boulot, rien bordel.

« Vous avez un petit nom ? » demanda la rousse, en mâchant bruyamment son chewing gum, si bien que les bruits de mastications remplissaient généreusement l'habitacle.

Tony soupira, essaya de se calmer -il suait, et la chaleur extérieure ne l'aidait en rien.

« Anthony, mais appelez moi Tony, c'est cool. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Moi c'est Natasha. Lui, notre aimable conducteur, c'est Steve. Le gars qui tire la tronche et qui parle pas, c'est Loki- »

« Va te faire foutre, Nat. » grogna ce dernier, si bien que Tony sursauta. Quelle voix, ma parole, c'est le genre de voix intéressante, vraiment suave, qui vous donnait envie de l'écouter encore un peu plus. Tony se dit que peut être, peut être, il parlait peu pour l'économiser, qui sait. Non, d'accord, c'était franchement idiot.

Natasha haussa les sourcils.

« C'est sa façon de dire bonjour. Bref, et à côté de vous, c'est Bruce. »

« Je- D'accord » dit tout simplement Tony

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège, même si l'état de la voiture était vraiment déplorable. Les sièges étaient usés, troués pour la plupart et il y avait une odeur très désagréable d'essence.

« Hé, je vous dépose où ? » demanda Steve, en lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule parce que, eh bien, il n'y avait pas de rétroviseur intérieur.

Tony était tenté de répondre « la prochaine ville, » mais il opta plutôt pour « vous allez où, vous ? »

Steve rigola doucement.

« Dites, j'ai 25 ans alors pas la peine de me vouvoyer, s'rieux. Et nous on va nul part. On roule, on s'arrête. Vraiment, on a rien, ni nul part. On se laisse porter par le vent, comme on dit. »

Tony hocha la tête.

Ils venaient de quitter New York, là.

La route semblait l'appeler, et il voulait vraiment quelque chose de palpitant avant sa mort.

Il ne voulait pas _survivre._

Il voulait _vivre._

…

Le premier arrêt fut pour l'essence, et pour des réparations du moteur. Ce dernier semblait chauffer un peu de trop avec la chaleur.

Steve papotait avec le mécanicien, bras croisés sur sa poitrine vêtue d'un débardeur blanc. Ses muscles et la taille de ses bras faisaient sûrement tourner des têtes.

Pendant l'heure qui était passée, Steve et tout le monde s'étaient un peu présentés. Ils avaient bavardé tranquillement. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Loki.

Pour résumer, donc : Steve avait 25 ans, et il était le meilleur ami de Bruce, ce dernier avait 29 ans. Steve était étudiant en sciences avec Bruce, mais, après un échec dégradant, et des années et années à tout recommencer dans l'espoir que la vie pourrait enfin être un peu sympa avec eux, ils avaient abandonné. Ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé, pas de boulot, rien. Et pas la peine de compter sur les parents. Le père de Steve s'était barré avant qu'il naisse et sa mère était, eh bien, prostituée. Pour dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de ses études, ce qui remontait à presque dix ans. Bruce n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec sa famille. C'était sa famille qui avait coupée les ponts avec lui. Attendez, pour eux c'était vraiment trop humiliant, eux qui étaient de si bon bourgeois de leur race, d'accepter que Bruce pouvait échouer. Et, au lieu de l'aider ou de bouger le petit doigt, ils avaient simplement décidés de l'abandonner. Normal, logique, ah ah ah.

Bruce se doutait bien que quelque chose comme ça arriverait.

Steve et Bruce avaient donc commencés à travailler dans un _Diner_ new yorkais où ils étaient absolument sous payés, mais bon, vous savez, on fait avec ce qu'on a et on en est fiers. Et un jour, en rentrant du boulot, en chemin vers leur appartement aussi petit qu'une boîte à chaussures -et avec l'odeur de pieds en plus- ils avaient vu la camionnette _Chevrolet_.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, et ça avait été comme un déclic.

Pourquoi se crever autant la race lorsqu'ils pouvaient avoir...ça ?

Pour eux, ça, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. La route à perte de vue, avec à la clé de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles villes, de nouveaux horizons. C'était l'occasion rêvée de tout oublier pour mieux recommencer. Et là, ils étaient libre de recommencer quand ils le souhaitaient, et où ils le souhaitaient.

Il suffisait juste d'appuyer sur un pédale, de passer une vitesse, de pas regarder derrière en partant.

Vraiment, c'était trop simple et l'occasion en or.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient là.

Bruce fumait une cigarette à l'entrée du petit magasin, sifflotant l'air de la musique diffusée.

Natasha fixait les alentours. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à fixer, mais bon. Une route à deux voies, deux sens. Du sable, quelques espaces de verdures. L'épaisse chaleur qui déformait la route et les feuilles. C'est tout.

Tony s'approcha d'elle, regrettant de porter cette chemise aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait vraiment trop chaud.

« Dites, je me demandais- »

« Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, Steve l'a déjà dit. »

« Ouais, euh pardon. Je me demandais, par rapport à ce que Steve avait dit tout à l'heure. L'histoire et tout, comment toi et Loki en êtes arrivés à les croiser ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. »

Natasha lui fit face et fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La rousse portait une robe légère, sans manches, qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genoux, légèrement fendue sur la cuisse droite, et de couleur rouge foncé, comme son rouge à lèvres.

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions, mais tu parles pas beaucoup de toi. »

Tony sourit.

« Euh, eh bien, je ne voulais pas- »

« C'est bon va, je te fais marcher. On en parlera tout à l'heure en dînant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est cool. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

…

« Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? » demanda une serveuse à la peau mâte, avec un énorme chignon sur la tête. Elle avait une paire de lunettes rose fluo qui tombait sur son nez.

« Quatre hamburgers, » commanda Steve, en sortant un billet, et en rajoutant un autre.

Tony se demandait comme il faisait pour avoir de l'argent, alors qu'il ne travaillait pas. Après, il s'agissait peut être d'économie prise au préalable, ou autre. Franchement, ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

Il toussa violemment et brusquement, l'intérieur de son corps lui brûlant, comme s'il était irrité.

Natasha tourna la tête vers lui, haussa un sourcil. Elle lui servit un verra d'eau, Tony la remercia.

« Donc, parle nous un peu de toi, Anthony. Enfin, quand t'auras fini de crever, » plaisanta t-elle, avec un clin d'œil.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le menu, comme pour avoir quelque chose à lire. Puis il porta son attention sur la vitre, et la vue qu'il avait d'ici. La vue du parking, avec peu de voitures garées dessus. Trois, en fait. Celle de la serveuse, la _Chevrolet_ , et un pick-up vert.

La quinte de toux finit par se calmer, et Tony souffla.

Bordel de bordel de maladie.

Le médecin l'avait prévenu : apparition d'une toux fréquente, douleurs à l'abdomen, douleurs musculaires, cracher du sang, perte d'appétit et de poids, fatigue inhabituelle et persistante... Tony ne se sentait absolument pas près. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce cancer des poumons.

Devait-il leur en parler ?

Bon sang, il ne savait même pas si il...pouvait rester avec eux. Devait-il leur expliquer qu'il allait mourir et qu'il voulait voir un peu de paysage avant d'y passer ?

« Je, eh bien, je suis Tony et j'ai 43 ans- »

« Tu es vieux, » remarqua Loki.

Tony était déjà surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui. Tony lui sourit, mais Loki détourna le regard.

« Euh, ouais, si on veut. Mais hé, je suis pas si vieux que ça, hein. »

Natasha et les autres sourirent, et l'intimèrent de continuer :

« Je travaillais chez Obadiah Company, c'était très...chiant. Je n'avais absolument pas d'âme là bas, j'étais comme un zombie. Tous les jours, je tapais des trucs sur mon ordi, et je ne savais même pas à quoi ça servait, si ça servait...Je, je ne servais à rien. J'ai- »

Il se mit à penser à Pepper et Happy. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à eux.

« Et j'en ai eu marre, c'est tout. »

Il se tut, sa voix mourra sur la fin. Natasha fronça les sourcils, et Bruce pencha légèrement la tête.

« Comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu es marié, non ? »

Bruce désigna son alliance, à son annulaire.

Tony la fixa d'un regard vide. Putain, il avait...Non, il savait qu'elle était là. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de l'enlever. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait d'eux. D'elle, et de sa vie d'avant. Il était de toute façon hors de question de retourner la voir. Pourquoi faire ? Elle allait souffrir lorsqu'elle apprendrait pour son cancer, et il ne voulait pas la quitter de cette façon.

Tout malade et tout cancéreux, trop fragile pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et rester cloué au lit, c'était pas son trip.

« J'ai, euh, je... »

Steve continua :

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on ne te force pas tu sais. Mais, si on reste ensemble tous les quatre, il est bon de tout savoir sur chacun d'entre nous. »

Tony hocha la tête. C'est vrai, il avait absolument raison.

Ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ça ne changerait rien, qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser. Putain, pourquoi le garderaient-ils ? Ils ne voudraient sûrement pas s'encombrer d'un gars qui allait crever, et en plus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Je vais...J'ai un cancer des poumons, stade 4. Le nom précis c'est, euh, si je me souviens bien, carcinomes pulmonaires non à petites cellules. Un grand nom pour un putain de truc à la con. En gros, ça veut dire que j'ai des métastases, et c'est ça qui me bouffe. Ce foutu truc est resté silencieux, sans me causer aucun problème pendant longtemps, puis hop, du jour lendemain...Ma guérison n'est plus possible. Ah si, c'est drôle hein, mais avec de la chimio qui me fatiguerait à mort je pourrais survivre un an de plus, ah ah ah. »

Il se stoppa, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il avait déballé.

Ca lui faisait tellement mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se mettre à chialer. Il verrait quand il serait sur le point de crever, mais pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il profite avant.

Natasha regarda Steve, qui regardait Bruce, et Loki, bon sang, Loki le regardait lui. Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Et...est-ce que ça va ? Non, c'est une question conne, pardon. Tu...Tu sais combien... »

Loki s'interrompit, comme cherchant ses mots.

Les hamburgers furent déposés devant eux, mais personne ne mangea.

Tony hocha la tête.

« Oui. Normalement, il me reste huit mois. Si ce n'est moins, parce que le cancer s'est installé et il va rester en mois jusqu'à me pomper toute mon énergie, et là j'aurai compris. Pour le moment, c'est...supportable, enfin, à part les douleurs récurrentes, et les quintes de toux, et la fatigue... » Il soupira, et termina : « Bientôt je vais me mettre à cracher du sang et perdre mes cheveux. Je sais absolument pas si la boule à zéro m'irait, cela dit. »

Les autres semblaient choqués, abasourdis.

Steve voulait dire quelque chose, mais c'est Natasha qui explosa avant lui :

« Mais...Mais tu es complètement con ! Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner, Anthony ! »

Mais ils comprirent tous au regard que Tony leur lança que c'était hors de question. Il finit par leur expliquer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Qu'il voulait voir la vie avant de partir parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu. Sa vie avait été monotone et il voulait du piquant, de l'excitant, du bandant avant de pioncer pour toujours.

Tout le monde hocha la tête lorsqu'il leur demanda pour rester, et pour s'amuser avec eux. Loki avait prit sa main et avait murmuré :

« J'aurais fait la même chose, Tony. »

Et il ne dit rien de plus de la soirée.

Après le dîner pleins de révélations, ils remontèrent dans le _Chevrolet._ Il faisait nuit noire, et l'odeur d'essence s'était dissipée. Tony était toujours assis à l'arrière avec Bruce et Loki. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et ronflait doucement. Bruce fixait l'horizon, et Natasha jouait avec le poste de radio détraqué.

« Au fait, » fit Tony, « Tu me dois une histoire. Je sais toujours pas comment toi et Loki vous vous êtes retrouvés ici. »

La rousse se tourna vers lui, un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres et elle dit :

« Demain, c'est une histoire longue et je voudrais que tu me fasses le plaisir de dormir. »

En fermant les yeux, Tony se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant vécu en une seule journée. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. C'était peut être la maladie qui rendait les choses comme ça, qui sait.

Mais il se sentait mieux que jamais.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le soleil caressait doucement son visage ce matin là. Tony ouvrit les yeux, visage appuyé contre la vitre arrière, encore légèrement endormi. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant, puis il apprécia sa chaleur.

Steve dormait à côté de lui, ronflant doucement, ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Natasha somnolait à l'avant, aux côtés de Loki qui conduisait. Bruce avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre et se reposait, comme Tony il y avait encore un instant.

Tony bailla et croisa le regard de Loki dans le rétroviseur, des yeux verts putain d'incroyable.

« Bonjour, » fit Tony, la bouche pâteuse.

Il toussa un moment avant de se reprendre et d'essuyer ses mains sur son jean crade.

« On va s'arrêter pour prendre une douche et acheter à manger. Tu vas pouvoir te laver... »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Je pue tant que ça ? »

Loki s'esclaffa. « Personne d'autre que moi n'aurait osé te le dire. »

Tony toussa à nouveau et grimaça.

« Tu veux que je m'arrête ? »

Tony repoussa gentillement la proposition. « Tu me dois toujours une histoire. » dit-il, en se redressant.

Dehors il n'y avait qu'un longue route à perte de vue, et un paysage désert, parsemé de temps à autre de tâches vertes -verdures donc- et d'une station essence déserte, elle aussi.

Loki sourit. « Bon, d'accord. Il était une fois- »

« Attends, t'es sérieux là ? » le coupa Tony en gloussant.

« Quoi ? Laisse moi raconter mon histoire comme je veux- »

Loki lui tira la langue dans le rétroviseur, gagnant un sourire idiot de la part de Tony.

« Bon, je peux y aller ? » sourit Loki.

Après le hochement de tête de Tony, il débuta son récit.

…

Dans ce quartier pas franchement _clean_ , pas sûr et pas fréquentable, il y avait cet abri où ils traînaient tous les quatre. Loki, Thor -son frère-, Natasha et Clint, son petit ami. C'était le quotidien. Ils avaient pas de thunes.

Natasha, elle bossait comme elle pouvait, ce qu'elle avait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ca plaisait pas des masses à Clint, mais c'était comme ça. Elle non plus elle n'aimait pas, pis quoi, lui aussi l'en faisait des pas jolies vendre de la drogue par exemple.

Loki, il bossait un peu aussi. Il vendait des tableaux dans la rue. Il avait du talent, mais pas assez d'argent pour se payer l'école d'art. Tous les fils et filles à papa ils en avaient de la chance. Loki les enviait tellement qu'il en avait mal au bide matin midi soir.

Et Loki il était là. Sous cet abri. Du talent gâché pour rien du tout, si ce n'est quelque chose d'aussi con que l'argent.

Puis un jour où ils se retrouvaient à l'abri, il y a les flics qui ont déboulé. Thor était mort quelque jours plus tôt. Foutu cancer qui l'avait emporté.

Clint avait gueulé : « Chacun pour soi ! » On prenait chacun un chemin différent, on se retrouverait plus tard, peu importe.

Loki avait couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine. A un moment, il s'est écroulé par terre, la gueule dans la boue, les larmes aux yeux. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Un cri et un geste de défense réflexe.

C'était Natasha. Son mascara lui coulait sur le visage et elle l'a prit dans ses bras, reniflait bruyamment.

« On va tout recommencer. Repartir à zéro. »

C'était l'histoire de deux meilleurs amis qui avaient perdu leurs vies, et qui voulaient juste en retrouver une. Une meilleure. Une vraie.

Et ensuite, ils avaient marché. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de la route. Une _Chevrolet_ s'était arrêtée après presque trois heures de marche.

Steve et Bruce.

…

Tony sourit à Loki. Si on regardait bien, c'était une belle histoire. Loki avait cependant vite passé le sujet de son frère, Thor, et de son cancer.

Tony se demandait si c'était ça qui avait aidé Loki à sortir de son mutisme ?

Il fallait mieux attendre avant de poser la question. Tony sourit tristement. _Attendre. Attendre_ comme si il avait toute la vie...alors que...

« Tu dessines, alors ? » demanda t-il, en essuyant discrètement les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Loki hocha la tête.

« Des paysages. De l'abstrait. Du portrait. Du nu. »

Tony haussa un sourcil, et Loki le remarqua.

« Je pourrais te dessiner ? » lui demanda Loki, en regardant la route. Tony faillit s'étrangler et se maudit de rougir comme un con.

« Euh, je, euh... »

Loki s'esclaffa. « Pas de panique va. Je parlais d'un portrait. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous voilà arrivés. »

…

Quand Steve s'étirait, c'était comme un festival. Franchement, tous ces muscles qui se contractent et se détendent. Bruce déclara qu'il avait besoin d'une douche et fila à la chambre du motel réservée pour la journée. Une journée de repos pour éviter les accidents de la route, même si il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route, fallait avouer. Bruce et Tony en occupaient une. Steve et Natasha, une autre. Loki en voulait une pour lui tout seul.

Tony s'assit sur un banc près de la réception du motel. Rien d'affriolant aux alentours. Désert sec et aride. Il faisait étouffant et Tony suait à grosses gouttes.

Il toqua à la chambre de Loki. Il lui ouvrit avec un sourire étrange sur le visage. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Tony se reprit lorsqu'il remarqua s'être perdu dans la contemplation de l'homme.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?_

« Bruce monopolise la salle de bain. » expliqua t-il.

Loki se poussa pour le laisser entrer. « Et dieu sait que tu as bien besoin d'une douche. »

Il rigola.

Tony ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, se déshabilla rapidement et se précipita sous la douche. Il se frotta vivement le corps, se décrassa et soupira de satisfaction. Il nettoya également son cuir chevelu, paniqua lorsqu'il aperçu une petite touffe de cheveux collée à ses mains mouillées. Ca lui faisait mal au bide. Il soupira et laissa les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues creusées, fatigué.

Après cela, il s'extirpa de la douche. Il soulagea sa vessie et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la pisse rouge s'écouler tranquillement.

Il fallait qu'il s'allonge, sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Tony s'allongea sur le carrelage frais et resta ainsi, le regard rivé au plafond.

…

« Tony ? Euh, ça fait deux heures que tu es là dedans, et je ne t'entends plus. Alors donne moi une signe de vie ou je défonce cette porte. »

Tony soupira.

« C'est bon, je sors. »

Loki avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Allô Tony, ici la Terre ! » sourit Loki, en agitant une main devant son visage.

L'interpellé sursauta.

« Désolé, j'étais, euh, dans les nuages. »

Tony secoua la tête. Loki fronça les sourcils. « J'avais remarqué, merci. »

Tony ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main posée sur son avant bras, ni la proximité de Loki.

« Tony, est-ce que ça va ? »

L'interpellé avait les sourcils froncés, à nouveau, puis hocha la tête.

« Oui, enfin...Je crois juste qu'il faut que je me détende. Je suis juste chamboulé, par tout ça. »

Ce qui se produisit l'instant suivant pouvait carrément être qualifié d'étrange.

Loki avait un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise pour le pousser sur le lit. Tony écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de sa braguette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

La tête corbeau s'esclaffa. « Il faut que tu te détendes. »

L'instant suivant, Tony fut sucé d'une façon si incroyable qu'il en oublia sa maladie, et même son nom.

…

Bruce regardait la télé lorsque Tony revint dans la chambre. Il y avait sur la table de quoi manger, mais Tony n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger.

Bruce l'observait s'installer sur le lit silencieusement, avant de déclarer :

« Tony. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ces trois heures où tu as disparu, ou je dois mener l'enquête ? »

Tony se sentit rougir. Il ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire que Loki lui avait taillé la pipe la plus extraordinaire de toute sa vie.

« J'ai prit une douche. C'est tout. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil. Tony continua, poussé par l'intensité du regard de l'autre.

« Je...Mes cheveux commencent à tomber, et je pisse rouge. Ca m'a foutu les jetons alors je suis resté enfermé dans la salle de bains de Loki. »

Bruce explosa de rire à ce moment là.

« Je vois. Erm, désolé. C'était pas pour, euh, ton cancer que je rigolais. »

Tony ne comprenait plus rien. Bruce prit le temps de se calmer avant d'expliquer :

« Loki t'a séduit, c'est ça ? Il nous a déjà fait le coup. Enfin, sauf à Natasha, parce qu'ils se considèrent comme frère et sœur. »

Avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Bruce continua :

« Il ne fait que séduire. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais couchés. Sauf Nat et Steve, mais bon, c'était prévisible. Steve l'a aimée dès qu'il l'a aperçue. »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce qu'une pipe, ça comptait comme coucher, ou c'était « juste pour séduire » ?

Bruce remarqua l'air perdu de son compagnon de chambre.

« Me dit pas que t'as réussi à percer le cœur de Loki ? »

Tony rougit un peu. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour ce gars là. Il l'appréciait, l'intriguait mais bon, ok, ça avait changé depuis eh bien, cette fameuse pipe, mais bon. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

« Non. Non. Y a rien. »

Tony souffla avant de s'allonger. Il fallait qu'il se repose.

…

La journée passa relativement vite. A midi ils avaient déjeuné au resto du motel. Sympa mais désert. Le gérant, Phil Coulson, un type attendrissant, n'avait pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'oeils intéressés à Steve. Ce dernier se marrait en dévorant de façon sensuelle ses frites. Tony n'avait pas mangé grand chose et avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises les yeux de Loki sur lui. Ce petit sourire étirait encore ses fines lèvres.

L'après midi, Natasha et Steve s'éclipsèrent en voiture. Loki s'enferma dans sa chambre et Bruce s'installa sur le lit avec un roman. Il s'agissait de _On the road_.. Si c'était pas marrant ça.

Tony se rendit à la réception du motel et demanda à utiliser le téléphone. Phil lui sourit, et discuta un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Tony composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il y eut plusieurs tonalités, avant qu'une voix douce et féminine ne décroche.

« Allô ? »

Pepper semblait fatiguée. Exténuée serait plus juste.

Tony soupira. « Pepper, c'est moi. »

Il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

« TONY ! MAIS OU ES-TU BON SANG ? JE M'INQUIETE DEPUIS- »

« Pepper, calme toi. T'énerver comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

« Que je reste calme ? Mon mari disparaît dans la nature et- »

« Je vais mourir Pepper. » déclara t-il alors. C'était comme si ça pardonnait tout, ou expliquait tout.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai un cancer des poumons. Stade 4. Il me reste quelques mois. A peine. Si ce n'est moins, vu l'état dans lequel je suis. »

Il l'entendit pleurer, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Tony. Dis moi que tu me mens. Dis moi que tu es parti avec une plus jeune, une plus belle. Tu ne peux pas...Tony... »

Elle pleurait maintenant. Tony tenait bon.

« Pepper. Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin de nos enfants, et de toi. Sois heureuse. Je t'aime, mais il faut que je m'éloigne, que je vive avant de...de mourir. »

Elle renifla.

« Tony. Non, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime. Pense à Happy. »

« Je pense à lui justement. Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça. Je commence à perdre mes cheveux...Pepper. »

Ensuite, elle gémissait, et pleurait. Tony lui dit une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait avant de raccrocher.

En quittant la réception, il explosa en sanglots. Toussa violemment et essaya le cracha sanguinolent sur son jean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses jambes l'avaient poussées jusque là.

Tony toqua, et quelques secondes plus tard, Loki ouvrit.

Tony ne cacha pas ses larmes, ni le sang sur son jean.

Il dit simplement : « J'ai besoin de me détendre. »

Loki lui sourit et referma la porte derrière eux.

…

 _A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

...

 _(Je sais, j'ai du retard...Sans commentaire, mais je m'excuse tout de même.)_

 _J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la chanson The Globalist de Muse._

…

Ils avaient repris la route dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine, et plusieurs villes étaient passées devant leurs yeux.

Ils s'arrêtaient tous les jours, parce que même en alternant les conducteurs, ils avaient de nombreuses fois frôlés l'accident.

Tony avait un état stable. Ses cheveux ne chutaient plus vraiment. La masse perdue sous la douche devait être du au stress, et à la fatigue. Là, il prenait relativement soin de lui, même si il avait perdu du poids.

Natasha chantait _Teenage Dream_ au volant de la _Chevrolet_ , en tapant des mains sur le volant.

Tony se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa cuisse.

Loki, bien évidemment.

Ce dernier l'observait avec un regard pervers. Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Leur, euh, relation avait un peu évoluée. Ca dépassait la pipe que Loki lui faisait royalement bien, mais ils n'avaient pas encore couchés. Et Tony ignorait si Loki voulait coucher avec lui, ou juste s'amuser. Il ignorait lui même si il en avait envie.

« Natasha, arrête toi à la prochaine ville, » déclara Steve.

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent de façon féline, et malicieusement.

« On a besoin d'acheter de la bouffe, » poursuivit Bruce.

« Et de se détendre, » ajouta Loki, en jetant un coup d'œil à Tony, sous l'allusion.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer en toussant. La quinte évolua de façon violente, et sa gorge lui brûlait. Puis il expulsa un petit crachat rouge, les larmes aux yeux.

Loki l'observait, sourcils froncés, tout comme Bruce (par dessus ses lunettes), Steve (par dessus son épaule) et Natasha (dans le rétroviseur intérieur)

Il essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et calma sa respiration suffocante. Loki serra sa main.

« Ca va, » souffla t-il, en essuyant rapidement sa bouche.

Steve le regardait silencieusement.

« Natasha, la prochaine ville. »

…

Tandis que Steve remettait de l'essence, et que Natasha et Bruce étaient partis faire des courses, Loki et Tony cherchaient une pharmacie, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

« Loki, j'ai un cancer. Il n'y aura pas de remède miracle en pharmacie. Et je ne veux pas être soigné. »

Loki semblait sur les nerfs. Un rapport avec son défunt frère, Thor.

« Au moins quelque chose pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir. Ou moins. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et pénétra de mauvaise grâce dans la pharmacie. Il ne voulait pas se bourrer de médicaments et ressembler à un zombie.

Le pharmacien, un homme grand et à la peau noire, un cache sur l'œil gauche. Loki s'avança devant lui, expliqua le cas de Tony, qui restait en retrait en faisant mine de regarder des sirops divers.

« Je peux juste vous conseiller les antalgiques, mais ça sera provisoire, bien qu'ils soient puissants. Mais le mieux serait que vôtre ami aille à l'hôpital, ou qu'il soit suivi. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et servit un regard mauvais à Loki avant de quitter la pharmacie.

Loki le rattrapa un peu après sur le trottoir.

« Tony ! » l'appela t-il, un petit sac plastique dans une main, des boîtes de médocs à l'intérieur.

« Je ne veux pas de médicaments, ni de chimio, ni de traitement. Je veux- »

« MOI JE NE VEUX PAS UN DEUXIEME MORT SUR LA CONSCIENCE, ET JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES... » il se calma un peu, puis reprit, « Mon frère est mort d'un cancer parce que je n'ai rien fait. »

Loki pleurait maintenant. Voilà il avait finalement lâché deux trois trucs sur le fameux Thor.

Tony le regarda un moment avant de dire :

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable...C'est moi qui ai choisi de mourir. »

Loki renifla bruyamment.

« Thor l'avait choisi aussi. Enfin, le choix s'était imposé de lui même. On avait pas l'argent, et il refusait que je m'endette, ou que je passe à l'illégal. Alors...il... »

Sa voix tremblait.

« C'est bon, » le rassura Tony, en le prenant dans ses bras, et en lui frottant le dos.

Il en avait déjà assez dit.

…

Ils avaient regagné la voiture silencieusement. Personne ne posa de questions sur leurs mines. Loki semblait sur le point de se tirer une balle dans la tête, et Tony avait l'air blasé.

Ils réservèrent trois chambres d'hôtel et descendirent en ville.

Après un pique nique au bord d'un lac, où ils se firent notamment attaquer par les moustiques, ils optèrent pour un bowling. C'était un extra, mais Tony ne posait pas de questions sur le « comment » et les entrées d'argent. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait.

Il espérait juste que sa venue n'empiétait pas sur le budget probablement serré du groupe.

Bruce leur fit mordre la poussière, gagna la partie et les invita au bar pour célébrer sa victoire.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le groupe déambulait dans la ville pour regagner l'hôtel. Bruce raccompagna une fille chez elle, prévint les autres qu'ils se retrouvaient demain matin à l'hôtel.

Steve murmurait des choses à l'oreille de Natasha, et elle gloussait, son rire résonnait dans les rues. Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre en rigolant, les effets de l'alcool et de l'ivresse de la nuit toujours présents.

Tony fut tout de même surpris de constater que Loki le suivit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Tony s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il se sentait fatigué, et n'allait pas très bien. Il vomit dans les chiottes, se déshabilla, gardant uniquement son caleçon sur lui. Loki regardait la petite télé, allongé sur le ventre, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, la tête appuyée sur une main, les jambes battant l'air derrière lui.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » demanda Tony, en s'installant à côté de lui.

Les yeux de Tony tombèrent sur le cul parfaitement moulé de Loki, dans un jean affriolant, pouvant même être considéré comme illégal.

« Rien, » marmonna Loki, en éteignant le poste de télé. Il se releva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Tony.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Euh, donc...euh... »

Loki ricana, sortit une capote de sa poche et passa son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Ses longs cheveux retombèrent gracieusement de part et d'autre de son visage.

Tony jouait avec le bouton de jean, et sa braguette. Loki le retira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pendant un moment, Loki caressa doucement la queue de Tony, avant de se caresser devant Tony. Il gémissait, mordillant ses lèvres, et Tony aurait carrément pu jouir comme ça. Sauf qu'il se retenait parce qu'il avait foutrement envie de le baiser.

La bouche de Loki trouva son membre et il se régala littéralement. Tony poussait le plus loin possible dans sa gorge, appréciant l'antre chaude et humide. Il gémissait tellement fort qu'il avait dû réveiller les voisins.

Puis Loki finit par dérouler le préservatif sur son membre avant de se laisser pénétrer, toujours à califourchon.

Loki engloutit sa queue, presque entièrement, et bougea de façon osée sur lui.

Tony apprécia l'étroit chemin enroulé autour de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Loki rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Tony se redressa, embrassant ses épaules, ses clavicules et sa mâchoire.

« Oh, c'est si, oh, bon. » gémit Loki, en se tenant aux épaules de Tony.

La queue de Tony poussait si fort en lui, et Loki sentait ses jambes trembler, l'orgasme monter.

« Tony, je vais, je vais... »

Mais avant que Loki n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Tony le retourna sur le lit, le positionnant à quatre pattes devant lui. Là, sans répit, il recommença à le prendre.

Et puis soudain, il s'arrêta.

Il venait juste de penser à Pepper.

Elle...elle ne méritait pas d'être trompée. Il lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal, et maintenant ça.

« Tony ? » demanda Loki, qui s'était relevé et qui lui faisait face.

Tony avait le visage trempé de larmes. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, s'assit et sanglota de plus belle. Loki le regardait avec un air inquiet. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça, et murmura des « Ca va aller, »

Sauf que Tony savait que ça n'allait pas aller.

…

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla en dernier.

Loki était déjà tout habillé, et il rangeait ses affaires qui traînaient ci et là.

« Bonjour, » dit Loki doucement, en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Tony avait un mal de crâne atroce. Il secoua simplement la tête pour le saluer.

« Tout le monde est prêt. Je t'ai laissé dormir, la journée va être longue. »

Loki caressait sa tête. Tony le fixa.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous... »

Loki fronça les sourcils. « ...Pourquoi ? »

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi, en fait. Les journées qu'il avait passées avec eux avaient été les plus marrantes, les plus belles, émouvantes, mouvementées...

Mais...depuis qu'il avait pensé à Pepper, ça n'allait plus.

La laisser seule et abandonner le combat d'emblée. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ?

« Tony...Pourquoi ? C'est toi même qui nous chantais les louanges de vivre avant de mourir. »

Tony savait ça. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir et son cerveau était en surchauffe.

Loki prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« On ne va pas te laisser. Je sais que tu as peur, Tony. Mais je suis là, ok ? Nous sommes là. »

Il prit sa main et la serra pour appuyer ses propos.

Tony soupira.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

…

Steve conduisait, Loki sur le siège passager. Il avait une urne sur les genoux et murmurait des trucs inaudibles.

Tony savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Thor, mais il ignorait pourquoi Loki l'avait depuis si longtemps caché dans son sac en bandoulière.

Il finit par comprendre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une colline. Un paysage lunaire s'étendait en contrebas.

Loki sourit à Tony et dit : « Là, c'est le bon moment, et l'endroit parfait pour lui. »

Puis il s'approcha du bord de la colline et ne put s'empêcher de laisser filer quelques larmes. La vue était incroyable. On avait l'impression de voler, d'être dans un autre monde.

« Adieu, et repose en paix mon frère. »

Un silence apaisant remplit l'instant, et la scène était comme au ralenti. Les cendres s'envolèrent et furent emportées au loin.

Tony ignorait combien de temps cela avait été auprès de Loki, mais ça en valait la peine.

Loki avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour son frère.

…

Cette fois ci, c'était Tony qui conduisait. Loki était à l'arrière, et il pouvait le voir regarder silencieusement par la fenêtre, dans le rétro.

« On va rouler jusqu'à demain matin. D'ici là, on trouvera une zone de petits patelins. On se posera là bas. »

Tony acquiesça.

…

La nuit venait de tomber, et Tony resta concentré sur la route, éclairée par les phares puissants du véhicule.

A la radio, _Hey You_ des _Pink Floyd_ le berçait. Il ressentit une violente et soudaine douleur à la poitrine en repensant à Pepper. Il la nomma culpabilité. Elle faisait douiller.

Bruce et Natasha ronflaient à l'arrière. Steve, assis à côté de lui, semblait sombrer doucement. Loki était silencieux. Il avait les yeux fermés.

Tony secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau.

Et la route était toujours la même. Tony avait les paupières lourdes. Une quinte de toux et une crachat sanguinolent le réveillèrent brusquement.

Mais il replongea l'instant suivant, tête baissée. Celle ci vint s'écraser sur le volant.

PUTAIN REVEILLE TOI TONY !

Il sursauta et s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route.

Bordel. C'était pas parce qu'il allait mourir qu'il fallait jouer avec la vie des autres. Il s'assit au sol, à côté de la voiture arrêtée.

Oui, il allait mourir. Vraiment, vraiment. Tout serait terminé.

L'agréable silence et la fraîcheur de cette nuit. Plus jamais.

Le bruit, le souffle du vent. Terminé.

Alors, seul, assis par terre, Tony se mit à pleurer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Il se mit à pleurer et ne s'arrêta plus.

Finalement, il se sentit trop fatigué pour continuer. Il s'allongea sur le sol dur, et ne fut pas surpris de sentir Loki le rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il posa sa tête sur son avant bras et le fixa.

« Je vais mourir, » dit Tony.

Loki ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Moi aussi, » finit-il par lâcher.

Tony fronça les sourcils, et Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Finalement, Tony explosa de rire.

Un rire mélangé à de violents sanglots.

Lorsqu'il se sentit calmé, il se releva, embrassa rapidement Loki, gauchement aussi, et murmura à son oreille : « Merci. »

La voiture redémarra dans la nuit...

…

 _A suivre._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« _Ce qu'on croit avoir gagné, n'est en fait d'une défaite cachée »_

…

Tony avait les yeux fermés, alors que la puissance du jet d'eau de la douche décrassait sa peau et faisait des merveilles. Loki, debout derrière lui, frottait ses épaules, lavait ses cheveux, caressait son dos. Tony se sentait accablé de fatigue, et son corps nu avait maigri. Il avait encore un peu de graisse, mais celle ci résistait difficilement à l'attaque pathologique. Les os étaient déjà un peu saillants sur la peau, l'étirant, comme voulant tranquillement la perforer.

Loki ne faisait aucun commentaire. Il offrait une présence rassurante.

« Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ? »

Et, à vrai dire, il lui offrait surtout de quoi ne plus penser au cancer.

« Toi, » sourit Tony en se retournant. Il enlaça sa taille et se colla entièrement au corps de son amant.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux ! On peux aller dîner en ville, »

Tony plissa les yeux. « Ca risque pas de coûter un peu cher. J'veux dire, on est à Chicago tout de même. »

Loki gloussa en s'enveloppant dans une épaisse serviette. Et tellement douce à vue d'œil.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. On a les moyens. »

Tony fronça les sourcils en se séchant, et en enfilant son caleçon.

« Comment vous trouvez l'argent ? J'veux dire, on dépense sans compter et la vie est pas donnée. »

« C'est simple, » dit Loki, en essayant de dompter sa masse de cheveux bouclés, « on a chacun nos petites activités. »

Tony s'arrêta dans son geste -de rasage de bouc- et fixa Loki, l'intimant silencieusement de lui en dire plus.

Le brun posa la brosse sur le lavabo et regarda Tony.

« Tu sais...des activités... » Il soupira, puis continua « Prostitution, trafic de ci, marchandage de ça...Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne autant d'argent en si peu de temps, sinon ? »

Tony pensait bien que les entrées d'argent n'étaient pas du à un travail acharné, et il se demandait souvent pourquoi ils s'éclipsaient quelques heures, chacun dans leurs coins.

« Tu, erm, tu fais quoi toi ? » demanda doucement Tony, dont la curiosité brûlait maintenant de savoir.

Loki sourit bizarrement. « Je vends mon corps, mes services, ma compagnie. Appelle ça comme tu veux. »

« De la prostitution, quoi. » termina Tony.

Et quand Loki capta le regard de Tony, il l'assura que tout allait bien, qu'ils -les clients- se protégeaient toujours, qu'il -lui- faisait gaffe. Il apprit ensuite que Steve et Bruce étaient dealer de drogues, et Natasha elle aussi vendait ses services.

Le repas fut très silencieux.

Loki mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue apparente de Tony.

…

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi leurs affaires le préoccupait autant. C'est vrai quoi. Lui n'était pas « mêlé » à ça. Bon en fait, si. Il avait la forte conviction d'être comme eux. Il profitait tout de même de l'argent gagné de ces activités, celui des autres.

Comme la ville de Chicago regorgeait de choses à voir, à faire, et sûrement d'activités bien rémunérées, ils avaient décidé de rester ici plus longtemps.

Tony fit semblant de dormir lorsque Loki s'éclipsa relativement tard.

Loki se laissa engloutir par la foule, les trottoirs, les lumières et les bâtiments, et vraiment cette ville immense. Ses vêtements étaient quelque peu moulants, mais pas excessivement osés.

Tony ne savait pas, non, pourquoi il se mêlait à cela. Loki faisait ce qu'il voulait. Alors il se stoppa sur le trottoir, perdit Loki de vue et retourna à l'hôtel.

…

Tony resta allongé à fixer le plafond pendant ce qui lui semblait être une décennie.

Puis il se leva, tourna en rond, se mit à pleurer et se posta à la fenêtre de sa chambre. En contrebas, il y avait une vue sur un pont, du bitume et un parc. La circulation polluait l'air frais de la nuit.

Tony fixait le bitume avec une telle intensité qu'il pouvait presque sentir l'impact fracassant, comme un coup d'éclat final. Il se pencha, sembla toucher le monde avec ses doigts -quelle sensation pour lui!-, frissonna légèrement. Les larmes s'envolèrent au loin, loin de ses joues quelques peu creusées. Comme...comme si une partie de lui partait déjà. Le quittait, putain. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Et pourquoi ?

Questions sans fins, sans réponses, sans...Bordel, sans avenir. Sa tête allait exploser -sur le bitume, ha ha.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté ainsi, à fixer cette sorte de délivrance à la vie. Et puis Loki rentra, il aperçut Tony penché à la fenêtre, trop penché justement.

« Tony... » commença t-il doucement.

Le corps de Tony tremblait, il allait attraper la mort à rester comme ça.

« Ferme cette fenêtre, Tony, » dit Loki.

Mais, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Tony l'enjambait, cette fameuse fenêtre. Loki accourut et le tira en arrière, le plaqua au sol et s'assit sur lui. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, et la bouche de Loki s'écrasa sur la sienne. Ses épaules se secouaient lentement.

Tony ne pouvait plus, il n'y arrivait plus.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre, il allait mourir certes, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde aussi dur. Injuste, et cruel.

« Ne me laisse pas, » gémit Loki.

Tony soupira.

« Bien sûr, »

Sa voix était plate, sans vie. Peut être que l'autre Tony était mort, fatigué de ce monde, cette vie, de tout au final.

« Non, Tony. Ne. Me. Laisse. Pas. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, et tu sais très bien que je vais te laisser, à la fin. »

Loki renifla. « Ne donne pas des occasions à la fin d'arriver, dans ce cas. »

On sentait tellement de choses dans cette phrase. Tony caressa ses cheveux.

« Je veux mourir, Loki. Je ne peux plus... »

Loki le gifla. Tony écarquilla les yeux en touchant sa joue rouge. Ils étaient toujours au sol, Loki au dessus de lui.

Lorsque Tony voulut ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, il se prit une autre gifle, encore une, puis Loki s'effondra.

« Loki, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te mentir, on est honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, et je ne peux pas te mentir. »

Tony toucha son dos, sa taille. « Je vais mourir, et c'est ce que je veux. Je me rends compte que, que...ce monde, je ne peux pas vivre dedans. Trop de choses me blessent et je ne veux plus. »

« Et moi ? » demanda Loki, en baisant son cou.

Tony sourit. « Loki, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as besoin de personne. Tu pourrais partir, là. Faire ta vie, devenir quelqu'un de superbe, de magnifique, encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà, au lieu de...t'offrir aux autres. »

Loki se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mais je ne...les autres, on est tous ensemble... »

Tony caressa sa joue, tandis que quelque mèches de ses adorables cheveux corbeau chatouillait son nez.

« Comme une famille, je sais. Mais tu peux vivre. Alors vis cette vie dont tu as toujours rêvé avant de mourir. Cesse ces choses imposées, deviens celui que tu as toujours voulu devenir, tu le peux... »

Les yeux de Loki étaient embués de larmes. Tony avait raison. Loki n'avait jamais voulu devenir une pute, il voulait continuer à dessiner, à faire de l'art parce que c'était tellement ça sa vie, et Thor lui disait qu'il avait ça dans le sang.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser, » gémit Loki.

« Je vais mourir, »

« Moi aus- »

« Non Loki : Je vais mourir. Pas toi, pas maintenant. »

« Quand tu ne seras plus là, ça sera un peu comme si j'étais mort. »

« Alors pars, vas t-en avant que ça n'arrive. Deviens celui que tu veux être. »

Loki se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

« Je ne peux pas. Ils vont me manquer, tu vas me manquer. »

Il l'embrassa, emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que Tony se redressait. Ses mains retirèrent son tee-shirt, le passant par dessus ses cheveux. Puis ses mains prirent ses fesses en coupe, les écartant pour y insérer deux doigts, le préparer. Loki se mordit les lèvres et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Ta bouche, » gémit-il.

Tony l'allongea et se glissa entre les cuisses de Loki. Il commença par l'embrasser là, puis ici, et aussi par là. Puis il donna à Loki ce qu'il voulait, désirait au plus profond de lui. Les gémissements qui retentissaient dans la chambre étaient des lignes écrites noir sur blanc. Tony le fit venir rien qu'avec sa langue.

Et Loki l'allongea sur le lit, le suça tellement, oh toujours aussi bien. Tony se laissa aller, puis il toussa un peu, beaucoup, de trop. Du sang coula le long de sa mâchoire, il s'étouffa un peu. Ensuite, il n'y avait qu'un brouillard opaque et obscure. Loki qui avait l'air inquiet et qui, apparemment, criait, mais les sifflements dans les oreilles de Tony l'empêchaient d'entendre.

Il sombra délicieusement.

…

Et, si c'était pas triste ça. Il se réveilla à l'hôpital. Tony grogna, et se maudit parce que sa tête le lançait. Et pourquoi il avait des foutus tuyaux ? Un à la main, un dans le nez.

Puis il aperçut les autres. Loki dormait profondément, des cernes sous les yeux. Natasha et Steve parlaient à voix basse au bout de la chambre, et Bruce feuilletait un magasine qui avait l'air d'un ennui mortel.

Tony gémit et ouvrit entièrement les yeux. Bon sang, sa tête allait vraiment exploser.

Tant pis, il décida de se rendormir.

…

A nouveau ces murs blancs.

Cette fois ci, Loki tenait sa main et la caressait distraitement. Les autres étaient pas là. Sûrement partis, occupés avec leurs activités.

Loki était bien là, cependant. Tony remarqua son air contrarié, puis Loki l'aperçut.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda t-il.

Tony lui sourit, hocha la tête.

« Tu as failli nous lâcher, Tony. » avoua Loki, dont la voix tremblait un peu. « Je pensais pas que je suçais si bien. »

Tony toussa un peu en retour. Loki se pencha et l'embrassa. Sur ses lèvres, il murmura :

« On va le faire. On va s'en aller. Loin. Je te ferai vivre pour de bon avant que tu ne... » il soupira, « et je deviendrai celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. »

Il avait chuchoté tout cela. Doucement, tout doucement.

« On va partir en douce, Tony. »

Le « en douce, » interpella Tony. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas juste le droit de partir ? Enfin, s'en aller quand et comme ils le souhaitaient ?

Loki avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

« Tu te sens d'attaque à partir ? » lui demanda doucement Loki, « tu as dormi deux jours. »

Tony remarqua son habituel sac noir à ses pieds, puis deux autres sacs plastiques. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Maintenant ? »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Les portes de l'hôpital ferment dans quarante minutes, et sortir d'ici est aussi simple que d'y rentrer. Une bagnole nous attends dehors. Une Audi verte. Tu trouveras facilement. »

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Tony. Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi sans en parler aux autres, et sans leur dire au revoir ? Pourquoi ?

Pourtant, la seule chose que Tony demanda fut :

« Comment tu t'es procuré une Audi ? »

Loki ignora sa question en haussant les yeux au ciel. Puis il l'aida à se lever.

…

Et Loki avait absolument raison. Ils sortirent avec une telle facilité que c'en était limite effrayant. Comme convenu, l'Audi verte -luxueuse- les attendait. Loki balança les sacs sur les sièges à l'arrière et fit vibrer le moteur. Bientôt, la voiture décolla sur la route.

La route d'un nouveau départ, et d'une vie nouvelle.

…

Les questions se bousculaient toujours dans sa boîte crânienne, mais Loki était étonnamment silencieux. Peut être les avait-il déjà salué, fait ses adieux ?

Et pourquoi s'en aller en douce ?

Loki conduisait vite, très vite. La nuit s'était installée et ils filaient tellement vite sur la route seulement éclairée par les phares de la voiture. Et puis, Loki s'écria : « Et merde ! »

Un immense fracas suivit l'exclamation. Un véhicule venait de leur foncer dedans, à l'arrière.

Les phares troublaient la vue de Tony, alors impossible de voir le véhicule, et surtout, le conducteur.

Loki accéléra, jura à nouveau, mais le véhicule les suivant leur rentra à nouveau dedans.

« Putain de merde, » cria Loki, les larmes aux yeux.

Et puis, oh nom de dieu, des coups de feux, et une balle venait tout juste d'éclater le pare-brise. Les deux paniquèrent;Tony se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Loki perdit le contrôle du véhicule.

Ils finirent dans le ravin, sans doute.

La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent furent des bruits de pas, plusieurs personnes, qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

…

Troublant.

Troublant de se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel avec les fenêtres fermées, bloquées, verrouillées.

Ah, corrigeons.

Troublant de se réveiller _attaché à une chaise_ , dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Natasha, Bruce et Steve qui les fixaient.

Tony émergea douloureusement, mais Loki comatait toujours.

« Je suis désolé, Tony, » fit Steve, une arme dans la main. Il tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Désolé ? » marmonna Tony, à côté de la plaque.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Natasha semblait tendue.

« Putain Steve, il ne lui a peut être rien dit alors détache-le et laisse-le s'en aller, »

« Me dire... _quoi_? » bégaya Tony, pâteux et nauséeux.

Bruce grogna. « Il joue la comédie, il est au courant c'est sûr. »

Steve se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main.

« Je suis désolé Tony, c'est trop tard. »

Tony ne comprenait rien. Plus rien. Mais Steve reprenait déjà :

« Maintenant que t'es au courant qu'on a buté quelqu'un, on ne peut plus te laisser partir, tu vois ? Et ce, même si tu n'as pas signé notre pacte à ce moment là. Je suis désolé, c'est trop tard. Console toi en te disant que, de toute façon, tu vas mourir. »

Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Steve parler aussi rapidement, et précipitamment.

Mais son rictus, sûrement sous le coup du stress, de la nervosité, allez savoir, voilà ce qui était le plus inquiétant.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

...

« Tony ? Tony ? Tout va bien. »

C'étaient les mains parfaites de Pepper qui caressaient ses cheveux, son visage et sa nuque.

« Tout va bien. »

La voix était rassurante, douce, agréable. Pepper, quoi.

Tony ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la voix, la chaleur du foyer.

Et puis, il se réveilla en sursaut, expulsant un crachat d'un rouge inquiétant. Tony était crevé, et il n'avalait plus grand chose.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient retenus dans cette chambre, Steve et les deux autres l'empêchant de partir. Donc, ils avaient tués un homme. Et ils avaient, après cet indicent, effectué un pacte qui consistait à ne jamais fuir ses responsabilités : Ils mourraient ensemble !

Tony n'avait jamais vu Steve ainsi. En fait, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ vu Steve. Ni aucun d'entre eux. Enfin, sauf peut être Loki.

Ce dernier était lui aussi toujours attaché à la chaise. Steve et lui avaient longuement discuté, mais aucun compromis n'avait été trouvé.

« Tony, prends un peu d'eau. » lui proposa Bruce, en lui tendant un verre.

Tony refusa avec un signe de tête. Ils avaient trop envie de vomir.

Au lieu de cela, il demanda :

« Je veux savoir...le type que vous avez buté... »

Loki, soudainement, explosa de rire. Un rire incontrôlable. Frénétique. Non, hystérique. Natasha soupira tandis que Steve serra les poings.

« Loki... »

« QUOI ? » s'écria l'interpellé.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, » murmura Natasha.

Loki semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Non. Non. C'est vrai. Merci pour la pertinence de ta remarque sale traînée »

Elle se leva brusquement pour lui faire face.

« C'est pas moi qui se fait baiser par tous les trous en même temps et par différents mecs. »

Ensuite, il n'y eut qu'un flot d'insultes et Steve dû retenir la rousse pour ne pas qu'elle commette un second meurtre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Tony était en train de vomir.

…

 _ **[FLASHBACK]**_

La vie n'était peut être pas aussi compliquée dans le temps, qui sait.

Mais voilà comment le groupe en était venu aux mains avec l'officier James Buchanan Barnes, de la police de New York. Ce dernier était plus généralement surnommé Bucky.

Il avait une enquête en cours depuis un très long moment maintenant, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit.

Un groupe d'individus, dont on ignorait identités et traits du visage, vendaient de la drogue, de la marchandise de contrefaçon, ainsi que leurs corps.

Ce soir là, Bucky était assis au bar, une bière posée devant lui sur le comptoir. L'officier avait remarqué la belle rousse qui s'était installée sur le siège à côté du sien.

« Bonsoir, » dit-elle, ses lèvres maquillées de rouge s'étaient étirées par la même occasion.

Bucky l'avait regardé en coin tout en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. La rousse portait une robe dos nu bordeaux. Des escarpins chaussaient ses pieds, et Bucky remarqua une chaîne en or, de valeur, autour de son cou.

« Bonsoir... »

« Natalia, » sourit-elle, à nouveau.

Bucky buvait une autre gorgée de sa bière lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la poitrine de Natalia, et il comprit. Une prostituée.

Devait-il lui dire tout de suite qu'il était officier de police ? Il décida de rentrer un peu dans son jeu et la suivit dehors. Ils marchèrent dans les rues, et Bucky se laissa guider par Natalia. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire, et cela était encore plus évident lorsqu'elle le poussa contre un mur, lèvres visées sur les siennes, tandis que ses mains palpaient sa veste et son jean.

« Arrête ! » lui ordonna t-il, la voix ferme.

Elle se recula, sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » grogna t-elle.

Il sortit sa plaque, et Natalia se mit à courir dans la ruelle, abandonnant ses chaussures à talons pour pouvoir s'échapper plus vite. Bucky la rattrapa bien rapidement et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle jura et l'insulta de tous les noms.

« Espèce de sale enculé ! » grogna t-elle, lorsqu'il voulut lui passer les menottes.

Bucky lui plaqua le visage contre le mur, elle hurla. « Mais va te faire ! »

Puis, Bucky sentit une main immense s'aplatir sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme blond, grand, très grand, à la musculature visible et importante.

Bucky tâta son arme, et Steve le remarqua.

« Tu crois faire quoi là ! » s'énerva t-il, en le bousculant.

Putain, merde, ça pouvait pas dégénérer comme ça.

Un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux châtains bouclés se tenait debout derrière le grand blond. Il était silencieux, observait la scène sans broncher.

« Tu sais pas à qui t'as à faire, espèce de con ! » s'exclama Natasha, en lui écrasant la main.

Steve sourit. Il attrapa Natasha par le bras et fronça les sourcils en remarquant les marques laissées par Bucky.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça à nôtre Natasha ?! »

« Nata...Natasha ? » marmonna Bucky.

Pas Natalia. Putain, il aurait dû le savoir.

« Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation ! » s'écria Bucky, en se relevant difficilement.

Steve le bouscula à nouveau, et Bruce, silencieux et passif depuis le début, s'approcha de Bucky.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient au bout de la ruelle. Sombre. Silencieuse.

Steve lui donna un coup de poing dans le bide. Bucky se plia en deux, mais réussi à le repousser avec un coup de pieds. Natasha jura et le griffa avec des ongles.

« Sale putain ! » fit Bucky.

Steve et Bruce le percutèrent à nouveau.

Loki arriva à cet instant. Natasha, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, rigolait.

« T'as fini de te faire baiser, toi. Viens nous aider. »

Loki avait une chemise ouverte sur son torse, boutons déchirés, comme son jean. Une clope était visée au coin de sa bouche.

Il aperçut la scène, yeux écarquillés.

« Putain mais vous branlez quoi là ? »

Steve se retourna furieusement. « Viens aider au lieu de regarder. »

Loki leva les mains théâtralement. « Je m'occupe pas de ça moi. Vous vous démerdez. »

Bucky criait pendant ce temps là.

« On va le buter, » dit Natasha.

Loki laissa tomber sa clope. « Vous êtes pas sérieux ? »

Steve attrapa Bucky par le col, et on aurait clairement dit une marionnette. Il laissait échapper des gémissements. Ceux ci émanaient d'une bouche déformée, engluée par le sang, ses yeux étaient violets et gonflés.

Loki se mordit la lèvre et ramassa sa clope.

« Bien. On va jouer un peu avant de le crever. »

Bientôt, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la petite ruelle. Plus aucune trace. Plus rien.

 _ **[FIN FLASHBACK]**_

…

Tony vomit à nouveau.

« C'est ignoble. Ce type...faisait juste son taf »

Il ne pouvait même plus regarder Loki. La respiration de Tony était sifflante. Il ne...il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

« Putain, laissez moi partir bande de malades. »

Il commençait à se débattre sérieusement sur sa chaise, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de tomber par terre, toujours accroché à celle ci.

Il se mit à brailler, à jurer, à gueuler et puis même à donner des coups dans tous les sens. Steve le regardait de haut, tandis que Natasha gueulait sur Loki.

« Steve, je dirai rien. De toute façon, je vais bientôt crever. Laisse moi revoir ma femme, laisse moi, laisse moi... »

Steve et Bruce s'accroupirent à côté de lui.

« On fait quoi ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« On va s'en aller d'ici. Ca va paraître suspect si on reste plus longtemps ici. On verra ce qu'on fera d'eux ensuite. »

Bruce se racla la gorge.

« Les...les tuer ? »

Steve releva les yeux.

« J'aimerais éviter cela, quand même. »

Natasha avait fini de criser. Loki avait une marque rouge très apparente sur la joue.

« On va reprendre la route oui ou merde ? » s'écria t-elle.

Loki marmonna un truc.

La situation était plus foutue que jamais.

…

Bruce conduisait la camionnette. Il faisait incroyablement chaud, aujourd'hui.

« Putain, mais faites quelque chose, vous êtes pas- »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire sale con ! »

Le truc, c'était que Tony ''dormait''. Enfin, il était plus ou moins tombé dans les pommes. Non, en fait ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé. Tony avait fermé les yeux et depuis il répondait plus.

Loki pleurait et gémissait.

« Je vous déteste ! »

Natasha, sur le siège passager l'insultait.

« Ferme ta gueule ! Et Bruce accélère, trouve le prochain hôpital. »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« On ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital. »

Bruce le regarda dans le rétroviseur.

« Steve- »

« PAS D'HOSTO ! »

« Mais putain il va crever ! » s'excita Loki en bondissant sur Steve.

Natasha tira les cheveux de Loki depuis le siège passager. Ils s'en foutaient royalement, du fait qu'ils écrasaient le corps de Tony là.

Et puis, Natasha glissa, Bruce se prit un coup de genou dans la tête, qui alla taper dans la fenêtre, et, un peu plus tard, la voiture était à l'envers, encastrée dans le ravin.

La situation était _vraiment_ foutue.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

...

« Heure du décès : 02:26 »

Plus tard dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Steve hurlait de rage, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps -son cœur.

Natasha Romanoff était morte à 2:26 du matin.

Putain.

…

Tony gémit de douleur en se réveillant. Sa gorge était sèche, et il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il toussa, toussa encore et vomit sur les draps propres d'hosto. Il était en réanimation, apparemment.

Une infirmière arriva pile à ce moment là. Tony chiala littéralement devant elle.

« S'il vous...s'il vous plaît. »

« Calmez vous, » lui dit-elle.

« ME DITES PAS DE RESTER CALME PUTAIN ! »

Elle sursauta, lui s'excusa en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Il faut que...La police. Et ma femme, Pepper. »

L'infirmière, qui s'appelait Wanda, d'après l'étiquette sur sa blouse, écarquilla les yeux.

…

Pendant ce temps là, Loki se réveillait quelque chambres plus loin. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut Steve, debout, au pied de son lit de réanimation.

Ca sentait pas bon. Mauvais même. Très _très_ mauvais. Et puis, soit dit en passant, l'odeur de l'hosto lui filait la nausée ainsi que la gerbe.

« Steve... » commença Loki d'une voix faiblarde.

Il avait des bandages partout. Ses bras, ses jambes, même sa putain de tête. Partout.

Steve, lui, avait juste une attelle à la jambe. Il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Le blond avait également des ecchymoses sur le visage, et ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement teints de rouge. Du sang, sans doute. Le sien, ou bien celui de quelqu'un d'autre, qui sait.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

Steve serra les poings et les dents.

« Bruce est dans le coma. Tony était pas encore réveillé quand j'ai été le voir...Et...Natasha...elle est... »

Loki releva les yeux vers lui. Et explosa de rire. Steve fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Espèce de sale- » éclata-t-il. Il bondit sur Loki, et ses mains se refermèrent autour de sa gorge. Serrèrent fort. Très fort.

Steve regardait Loki dans les yeux. Le visage de Bucky apparut, et, alors que les yeux de Loki devenaient rouges et brillants, il lâcha sa prise.

Tandis que Steve fuyait, Loki toussait, toussait si fort qu'il crut que ses boyaux allaient lui sortir de la bouche. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il quitte cette vie. Qu'il devienne quelqu'un, comme Tony lui avait dit de le faire.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

…

Pepper avait roulé pendant des heures. De longues heures. Divers paysages avaient défilé devant ses yeux, mais pendant tout ce temps, elle avait juste pensé à Tony.

C'était cet appel. Une infirmière l'avait informée que son mari était à l'hôpital en service de réanimation et qu'il voulait la voir. Lui parler. Peut être pour la dernière fois.

Après avoir séché des larmes qui, malgré tout, ne cessaient de couler, elle avait laissé Happy à Rhodey, leur voisin, et s'était retrouvée à prendre la route si tardivement. En plus elle était enceinte. Enceinte et inquiète.

Et donc, elle avait fini par arriver à l'hosto. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses yeux putain de cernés.

« Tony Stark, »

Une infirmière était assise derrière un bureau. Elle remarqua l'air inquiet et la fatigue présente sur le visage de la femme enceinte.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Sa femme. Pepper Stark. »

Elle tapait nerveusement des doigts sur le comptoir d'accueil.

« Chambre 411, au fond du couloir à gauche. »

Pepper aurait couru si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée et si enceinte.

…

Tony grimaçait. Respirer lui faisait trop un mal de chien alors on lui avait foutu une canule dans le nez. Déjà, ça allait mieux, mais il fallait un petit temps d'adaptation, lui avait-on dit. Et puis, allez, de toute façon, il avait pleins d'autres douleurs pour compenser. Donc bon.

L'infirmière avait appelé la police comme convenu.

Ils étaient venus, l'agent Coulson et l'agent Hill. Tony leur avait tout raconté. Tout. Bon, ok. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas ajouté Loki à la liste des meurtriers. Il avait juste mentionné la prostitution et la drogue. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient plus intimes. Peut être. Peut être aussi parce que Loki l'avait empêché de se jeter par la fenêtre et...peut être -mais ça il n'en était vraiment pas sûr DU TOUT- parce qu'il l'aimait.

Loki méritait pas de finir en taule. Il méritait pas tant de merde. C'était la vie qui l'avait baisée. Pas lui qui avait fait tout cela en fait. La vie, rien d'autre. La vie, pure et dure.

Apparemment Steve s'était barré. Natasha était morte. Bruce dans le coma. Loki dans un piètre état.

Et bah bravo !

« Tony ! » s'écria Pepper en entrant dans la chambre(celle dans laquelle il allait sûrement crever, putain).

C'était bien sa Pepper. Et elle avait même pas l'air si effrayé devant son aspect cadavérique.

Tony était sûr qu'elle avait envie de le gifler, mais elle se retenait. Ca, voyez vous, c'était la pitié. Tony la serra, se nicha dans son cou et respira à plein poumon(comme il le pouvait du moins) son odeur. Elle sentait l'odeur et la sûreté. C'était rassurant.

Le cauchemar était terminé.

Enfin...

Oui. C'était terminé.

« On rentre à la maison. » murmura t-elle, après l'avoir embrassé.

La gorge de Tony se serra.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il y avait Loki, et il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser...

Du moins, il souhaitait le revoir. Qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Je...je ne peux pas... » gémit Tony.

Pepper fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses mains étaient posées sur son gros ventre.

« Tony. C'est terminé. On rentre ! Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point j'ai été inquiète et à quel point- »

« Je ne peux pas, Pepper. »

« Tony, écoute moi- »

« Non toi écoute moi, putain ! »

Il fut coupé par une quinte de toux ponctuée par des crachats immondes. Pepper avait tenté de ressuyer de la façon la plus discrète ses larmes, mais c'était fichu.

« Je vais mourir. A quoi ça me servirait de rentrer tranquillement à la maison et d'attendre de mourir ? Je vais mourir dans, allez, quoi quelques semaines ? Et donc ? Je suis censé rentrer et patienter ? »

Pepper pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant.

Tony lui prit la main. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Pepper. Je t'aime. J'aime Happy et j'aime notre petit qui arrive, mais...il faut que tu me laisses finir ma vie comme je le souhaite. »

Pepper secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, je- »

« Je t'ai trompée, Pep'. Avec Loki. Je... » il soupira, « je crois que je l'aime. J'aime la vie qu'il m'a fait découvrir, et j'aime... »

Il s'arrêta pour la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.

La blonde releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tony...tu es...tu es sûr ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête, lui serrant la main un peu plus fort.

« Merci pour tout Pepper. Mais maintenant la partie est bientôt terminée pour moi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent malgré tout.

« Il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici. »

…

Pepper avait dû signer une montagne de papier pour que Tony puisse sortir, et, en plus de cela, elle avait dû faire les mêmes démarches pour Loki. Elle prétendait les ramener chez elle, et acceptait donc de se charger de leur état.

C'est tout de même avec réticence qu'on les laissa sortir. Loki avait un collier cervical, et sa voix était à peine audible, comme brisée. Steve avait tenté de le tuer.

« Il faut qu'on se barre, » grogna t-il, en s'installant à l'arrière de la voiture de Pepper.

Tony portait une bobonne d'oxygène dans un petit chariot. Pepper avait demandé à ce qu'il puisse avoir plusieurs bonbonnes d'avances malgré les protestations de Tony. Il ne voulait pas de tout cela. Si il devait crever parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, alors il mourait ainsi.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route, donc, Pepper épiait Loki dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Voilà donc avec qui Tony l'avait trompé. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non. Plutôt furieuse.

Elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Tony allait mourir, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à penser était qu'elle se sentait furieuse contre lui.

Tony lui serra la main.

« Tu pourras nous arrêter au prochain hôtel. Nous reprendrons la route dans quelques jours »

Pepper pleurait à nouveau, silencieusement.

« Tu es fatiguée. Tu devrais t'arrêter. »

Et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle, un panneau indiquant un hôtel dans une dizaine de kilomètres pointa le bout de son nez.

…

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant à trois dans une chambre. Mais celle ci était tout de même spacieuse. Il y avait une grande salle de bain, un espace salon, un lit double et un large canapé.

« Ca va, Pep' » soupira Tony, tout en souriant, alors que cette dernière s'abaissait pour l'aider à rebrancher sa bonbonne.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne serai bientôt plus avec toi, alors laisse moi faire quelque chose, au moins. »

Tony hocha la tête. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. « Bien. Excuse moi. »

La blonde l'embrassa doucement.

Loki observait la scène, posé dans le canapé. Son cou le faisait terriblement souffrir et ses côtes aussi. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il était mieux qu'à l'hôpital.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » chuchota Tony.

Pepper l'aida à se lever et ils disparurent tous les deux dans la salle de bain.

Loki se leva doucement avant d'aller fouiller dans le sac de Madame Stark. Putain, il ne l'aimait pas. Ok, il s'agissait entièrement de jalousie, mais qu'importe, il l'aimait pas du tout. Et il ne voulait pas se la coltiner pendant des jours. Lui et Tony pouvaient aller loin et vivre quelque chose de bien et de fort avant...la fin.

Dans le sac à main, il trouva une porte-feuilles et déroba une centaine de dollars.

L'eau de la douche coulait, et Loki se sentait jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Il retourna s'installer dans le canapé et jura.

…

« Oui, c'est papa. Oui mon chéri. » souriait Tony, scotché au portable de Pepper.

Cette dernière était allongée à côté de Tony sur le lit double. Oh qu'ils étaient mignons, comme un petit couple.

« C'est bien dis donc ! Il faut continuer à bien travailler à l'école, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Tony étaient brillants. L'émotion des retrouvailles qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

« Ah, euh. Non Happy. Papa ne rentrera pas...Je sais, chut, oui je sais, ne pleure pas. Ca va aller. »

Il eut un long silence.

Pepper se leva, une main sur son ventre arrondi, et servait à manger dans des plateaux télé. La bouffe avait pas l'air très bonne, mais qu'importe.

Loki la regardait du coin de l'œil, allongé sur le canapé, faisant semblant de regarder la télé.

« Tenez. » dit-elle, en apportant son plateau à Loki.

Ce dernier le prit de mauvaise grâce et lâcha même un « merci » peu convaincant.

Puis la blonde retourna s'installer près de Tony.

…

Loki ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait pas et trouvait cela insupportable de dormir dans un putain de canapé froid alors qu'il pourrait être aux côtés de Tony. Ses mains tremblaient.

Quelle horreur, cette jalousie.

Il se leva, un peu inconsciemment et s'approcha du lit où les deux corps endormis reposaient.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura t-il.

…

Lorsque Tony se réveilla le lendemain, il s'attendait à trouver Pepper allongée à côté de lui, mais il découvrit Loki. Loki qui avait les jambes emmêlées dans les siennes, une main sur son torse.

« PEPPER ! » s'écria Tony, en se redressant.

Il regretta de s'être redressé si vite car sa tête tournait maintenant. Il sentit la main de Loki sur sa nuque, et sa bouche dans son cou.

« Chut, mon amour. Elle est partie un peu plus tôt. Elle m'a dit que ça lui faisait trop mal de te voir comme ça, qu'elle rentrait en pensant à toi très fort... »

Tony fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre, quand même. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Pepper de faire cela.

« Allez, rendors toi, mon Tony. » susurra Loki en l'allongeant.

Le brun l'embrassa avidement, tout en le caressant.

Oui, il se passa quelque chose de bizarre.

…

Pendant que Tony s'était rendormi, Loki rebouchait le trou qu'il avait creusé dans la forêt située un peu plus loin de l'hôtel.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il terminé. Il avait un mal de dos atroce.

Ahlala. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Le brun repartit en direction de l'hôtel en sifflotant, abandonnant sa pelle plus loin.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

…

« Tu es sûr que tu veux partir tout de suite ? »

Tony soupira et se retourna pour voir Loki, toujours allongé sur le lit.

« Oui. Ca fait déjà cinq jours qu'on est là. Et profitons qu'il soit relativement tôt pour pouvoir bien rouler jusqu'à la prochaine ville. »

Loki se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il s'approcha de Tony et l'embrassa langoureusement. Cependant, le brun fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut le mouvement de recul de Tony.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » grogna Loki.

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Rien. Juste que...Pepper...elle me manque. Je ne devrais pas... »

Loki soupira tout en serrant les dents. « Je sais, je sais. Mais elle est partie, non ? Et, tu m'aimes. »

Il lui rappela cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tony lui prit la main et Loki remarqua que Tony portait à nouveau son alliance. Il fronça les sourcils. Bordel, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais bon, il fallait rester zen avant de faire une nouvelle grosse connerie.

Et puis, il avait vraiment hâte de se barrer d'ici avec le cadavre de Pepper Stark qui le hantait, non loin d'ici.

C'est pourquoi il prirent la route après avoir profité une dernière fois de la douche. Tony portait toujours cette foutue canule et mangeait tellement peu -de peur de tout rendre. Loki s'inquiétait vraiment pour son état. Tony n'avait que Pepper en tête, et il avait du mal à respirer.

Ils atteignirent la prochaine ville et passèrent la journée à visiter, se balader, découvrir les endroits clés. Lok prit des photos discrètes de Tony qui fixait quelque chose avec insistance, ou juste parce qu'il souhaitait garder quelque chose de lui.

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel en ville avant de repartir le lendemain.

Ce train-train dura une bonne semaine, avant que Tony ne doive stopper la cadence. Sa santé lui faisait des putains de tour. Aussi, Loki était le seul à pouvoir conduire, et cela était aussi fatiguant.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en haut d'une colline pour la nuit, et Tony regardait le ciel se coucher. Pendant ce temps là, Loki embrassait son cou doucement.

Tony était perdu dans ses pensées.

Pepper.

La mort qui l'attendait. Proche. Toujours plus proche.

La mort.

Pepper. Happy. Son deuxième fils. Son bébé.

« Tony, tu n'es pas avec moi là... » fit Loki, en lui grimpant dessus. Il se retrouva avec les jambes de part et d'autre de Tony.

Ce dernier soupira. « Je suis pas d'humeur là. »

Loki bouda. « Ca fait presque deux semaines que tu n'es pas d'humeur. »

« Comprends moi. Pepper- »

« JE M'EN FOUS DE PEPPER ! » hurla soudainement Loki, faisant sursauter Tony.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux silencieusement pendant un moment.

« Je suis désolé, Tony. Je, je suis fatigué...c'est juste que... »

Mais Tony n'écoutait plus. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose. Oh putain. Loki portait la bague de Pepper, celle en or sur laquelle il y avait « Tony » de gravé.

Oh.

Oh non.

Non.

…

Tony ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se demander pourquoi, nom de dieu, Loki possédait la bague de Pepper.

Bon. Résonnons dans l'autre sens. Pourquoi Pepper aurait-elle donné sa bague à Loki ? Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre en amitié. Et puis, non, il n'y avait aucunes raisons.

Et il fallait avouer que sa disparition soudaine était troublante.

Suspecte, en fait.

Tony tourna la tête pour voir Loki endormi. Il se pencha pour examiner la bague. Oui, il ne rêvait pas. Il s'agissait bien d'elle.

« Tony, tu ne dors pas ? » fit soudainement Loki, le faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il était très préoccupé par la bague qu'il avait au doigt ? Ou bien même par le fait qu'il avait des soupçons étranges ?

« C'est encore Pepper !? » cracha alors Loki, en levant les yeux au ciel, et en abattant violemment ses mains sur le volant.

« Oui. » avoua Tony, en se tournant doucement vers lui.

Il n'avait pas peur. Bon. Si, un peu. Loki avait déjà tué quelqu'un.

« Elle est partie. Envolée. On en parle pl- »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sa bague ? »

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule. Loki fusillait Tony du regard, tout en caressant la bague à son doigt.

« Elle est à moi. »

Et merde. Non. Loki pourquoi ?

« Elle m'appartient. Cette femme ne la méritait pas... »

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains. « Putain Loki. Non, dit moi que je rêve. »

Loki sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était terrifiant.

« Tu ne rêves pas. J'ai tué ta putain de femme, et son bébé avec. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre et de te toucher. »

Tony commençait à suffoquer. Sa tête était lourde, douloureuse. Il s'extirpa de la voiture et s'échoua mollement au sol. Loki fit le tour de la voiture et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Je t'aime Tony. »

L'interpellé lui cracha au visage, et, l'instant suivant, Loki était sur lui, serrant son cou avec ses deux mains.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Tony étira suffisamment son bras afin de saisir une pierre qu'il abattit sur la tête du fou. L'obscurité était encore partielle, si bien que Tony pu distinguer le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Loki. Il grimaçait en se tenant la tête des deux mains.

« TU NE M'AIMES PAS ? »

Il lui avait menti. Peut être même dès le début.

« NON ! » hurla Tony en se relevant.

Ses poumons lui hurlaient d'arrêter, qu'il n'avait plus de force, qu'ils allaient lâcher le peu qu'ils leur restaient. Tony usa ses dernières forces afin de pousser Loki dans le vide. Pendant un moment, Loki ne fit que trébucher, et supplier Tony du regard de le rattraper, en lui tendant notamment une main, puis le brun disparut dans le vide en hurlant.

Tony tomba à genoux et souffla. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, de se calmer.

Mais voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à vomir une quantité importante de sang.

« Noooon » fit-il, entre deux crachats.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient, sa tête allait exploser et sa vue était trouble. Il s'allongea sur le côté afin de ne pas s'étouffer.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi.

Et puis, se dit-il, de toute façon, que me reste-t-il ?

Ma femme et mon bébé sont morts. J'ai un cancer et je n'arrive même plus à respirer. Et mon fils Happy est à l'autre bout du pays.

Il n'avait plus de force, il souffrait le martyre. Au sommet de cette colline, on entendait que les gémissements étouffés d'un homme qui allait mourir. Il pleurait aussi. Et puis, ses yeux fixèrent le ciel. Un si beau ciel.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il allait voir avant de mourir. Ca l'apaisait.

Alors il tentait malgré tout de passer outre la douleur et regardait le ciel plein d'étoiles. Que c'était beau.

C'était la vie. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il s'était embarqué dans cette aventure. Afin de découvrir ce qu'était la vie.

Au départ, la notion avait été pour lui des plus vagues. _Quelque chose comme ça._

Maintenant, alors qu'il sentait son dernier souffle le quitter, il fixait le ciel et souriait.

La vie...

La vie c'était ça.

Une étendue infinie de possibilités et d'étoiles qui brillent.

…

C'est le ciel qui découvrit le cadavre de Tony Stark en premier. Un corps allongé, comme endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La vie, elle, poursuivait malgré tout son court.

…

 _The end._

 _Something Like That, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…

 _ **Bonus :**_

Steve était derrière les barreaux d'une prison miteuse. A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il était là.

Comment sa vie avait-elle ainsi tourné au cauchemar ?

Voilà ce qui rythmait ses journées. Le regret. La haine.

La tristesse. Il dessinait sur un petit carnet le portrait de Natasha. Mais le papier était rapidement trempé de ses larmes.

Il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de Bruce. Ni de Loki. Ni de Tony. Bon, ce dernier devait être mort depuis longtemps. Il espérait pour les autres qu'ils l'étaient aussi. La vie avait été trop dure avec eux, alors autant ''vivre'' un peu en paix dans la mort.

Et puis, Steve se considérait mort depuis deux ans.

Enfin, _quelque chose comme ça._

…


End file.
